Roman Percy Jackson challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: What would happen if Percy was a son of Neptune not Poseidon?


Percy Jackson  
Rated m for mature  
Percy Jackson roman demigod, Perseus.  
Son of Neptune, legacy of Mars.

Percy's Pets  
Black Jack, percy rescues him from the werewolf tribe. They were trying to get him to Luke as his war steed, a Pegasus that could breath Fire. Him and Skippy, (Reyna's ) will team up and breed a  
2 wolfs ( Lupa's Daughters, Game of Thrones, Ghost, and Greywind( Marlstorm),

Percy's harem,  
Reyna, Selena Gomez,  
Hylla, Alycia Debnam-Carey  
Atlanta, Greek Daughter of Poseidon, percy's Greek twin, a friend of Thalia and Annabeth. They have many demigod dreams showing what is happening to each other. sally Jackson is still their mom.  
Hazel, Nathalie Emmanuel  
Annabeth, Emilia Clarke  
Thalia grace, Willa Holland  
Clarissa, ( Leven Rambin)  
Bianca Di Angelo, Maise Williams  
Silena Beauregard, Sophie Turner,  
Drew Tanaka,  
Octavia (femOctavian), Natalie Dormer  
Clarke, Eliza Taylor, daughter of Apollo, inherited his healing abilities.  
Raven Reyes, daughter of Vulcan, creates a monster proof cell phones. has a fire attributed like Leo. Has 4 automatons that follow her around after the Titan war that she made, to help with her designs and building.  
Octavia, Marie Avgeropoulos, daughter of Bellona,  
Calypso, Caity Lotz  
Katie and Miranda Gardner, Melissa Benoist,  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rose Leslie, her driver accidentally runs into Percy on the beach, while on leave in San Francisco,  
Piper McLean, Victoria justice  
Sadie Kane, Nell Tiger Free  
Khione, Danielle Panabaker  
Venus, Lena Headey  
Nereids ( Modeled after the gladiator women and female Romans from Sparticus Blood and Sand) sent by Neptune to help his son train and govern once he is Emperor.  
Ilithyia( Sparticus) , Viva Bianca  
Naevia, Lesley- Ann Brandt  
Mira, Katrina Law  
Saxa, Ellen Hollman  
Sibyl, Gwendoline Taylor  
Diona, Jessica Grace Smith  
Laeta, Anna Hutchison

-Plus any celebrity you want to add.

Percy at fist glance can come off as arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life.  
Percy is very forward-thinking, always seeing a "big picture", willing to take risks, compromise his morals and dabble in shades of gray to achieve results.  
Percy is humorous and often sarcastic person and is able to not take things too seriously, even in the midst of a battle where he can sometimes be overwhelmed.

Enemies  
Jason, only enough power to constantly give static shocks  
Titans,  
Giants  
Gaea

Camp Jupiter  
Percy lives with mom in New Rome until 5 where he was taken to the Wolf house to train. 2 years under Lupa and Juno. Gains Blackjack as a friend who was sent by Neptune

Thalia or a daughter of Neptune is the one that stopped the titans in Olympus.

Percy takes his cohort to end an army of cyclops or empousa/ vampires or a Lycan tribe. If he kills a Lycan he should skin the beast during full moon, (for a cloak), while this happens the senate tries to have his position and possessions taken and given to Jason the son of Jupiter. Percy's friends block stops it and the ancient rules of Rome Jason's loses his position of centurian and put on probation for a year.  
During the lightning thief.

Sea of monsters, Percy starts to rebuild the Roman navy from personal/ family funds. After he tries to bring a motion to the senate after he gets a report about the Princess Andromida( titan's ship). he leads a mission to save Reyna and Hylla. i the sea of monsters.

Titan's curse and battle of the labyrinth

Titans curse, in his house in new Rome sent to Washington DC to the museums and the Washington  
Quest to find the sybilline books- Percy found them in the library of congress, about to return before he follows Thorne to the smithsonian. Percy rescues the nemean lion cubs and raised them on his own. Hears that Annabeth is taken by the general. Flys back to new Rome on Blackjack and researches the general sets up the watch around the titan base and takes the titans curse for Diana/Artemis.  
Jason tried to have the senate declare Percy as an Enemy of Rome (HBO's Rome Tv show, can find the clip on YouTube.) Reyna a senator and tribune Reyna and vetoes the motion but unheard in morning veto passed in second half of session.

Battle of the labyrinth. Percy visits Alcatraz while Thalia is making a mess of it fighting Kempe Thalia bitten and poisoned, Percy meets up with the group after he kills Kempe, and are forced back into the maze, they get 100 yards before Thalia is unconscious, Percy pitches his tent, and starts to synthesize an antidote for the bite,  
Percy meets Nico and recognizes him for his time flicking around camp Jupiter keeps quiet about it. Group split up after is cleared to move. Thalia and Annabeth tells Percy if they get separated that camp is in Long Island, Percy is blown to Ogygia after St Helens blows up. Percy smuggles Calypso off of Ogygia, with everything they need, plant a garden stone. goes to camp Jupiter first and gets calypso situated in his house, Percy f*** Calypso into the bed multiple times suggest that they might need more girls to keep up with Percy. Percy ordered to continue as he was doing, which a message to investigate Brooklyn and the mysterious Egyptian Magic's after the quest is done. Percy Takes one of his ship and teleports it back to Long Island. Greeks are about to burn a shroud for him. Percy talks to Selena and makes her a counterspy against titans.  
Percy suggests that they use a clear sighted mortal for the labyrinth, meets Rachel dare, Percy takes first watch, then Percy, Annabeth still up when Percy enters. Percy activates that stops sound going out of the tent. And sets up a ward to incinerate anything that isn't there already so Percy is out there for no reason, losing sleep for the night when the questers have to fight in the arena Percy suggests that they also bind luke to the same oath.  
When they get to Daedalus' workshop Percy grabs everything that isn't locked down.

Camp Jupiter mobilized on Titan base after Percy's speech, on the balcony in front of the 12 legion. (Churchill's speech to parliament, We shall never give up, we shall fight them on the beaches, on the landing grounds we shall never give up). Percy defeats Krios, Tethys, Coeus and Eurybia. Hazel arrives with Nico. Raised on shields after this as Emperor.

HoO-  
Jason wakes up on bus during Christmas with Leo telling him that they were dating. With Piper is his best friend.  
Piper dreams about Aphrodite telling her that someone will come and hold her heart. The Argo 2 is coming along.  
Frank arrives at Camp Jupiter, Percy Speakers for suggests that he continue his friendship with hazel and frank, the 4 of them go on the quest, on the new Roman navy,  
Percy requests to speak before ex queen Otrera can interrupt and threw the prisoners in the dungeons, and presents to the queen a peace offering from his family line and. And forge a military alliance. Against the Giants and Geia.

Percy's attributes

Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Clever, Cunning, Deceitful, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong.  
Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer,

Recommendations-  
-Heavy smut  
-Dominant Percy  
-Percy is clever and cunning and indipendent.  
-Powerful but not Godlike, Percy.  
-Harem/Multi preferred


End file.
